Journey to Vanuatu!
by juliaamango
Summary: Ivy and her friend, Damian, are leaving their old village and are traveling to Vanuatu. On their way, they meet complications, friends, and more. Author's Note: By the way, this was a story that I wrote for school, so it's one of my crappier ones.


Once upon a time, there was a spirited young girl named Ivy. She was traveling with a friend from her rural village that she had known since she was a little girl. They were setting out to go to Vanuatu, a beach paradise, to live a new, peaceful life. In their old village, there was constant fighting. The farmers were on strike and the villagers were clashing with another and the king was getting frustrated. The bad part was that the king, King Blake, was her brother.

Ivy and Damian walked in a casual way down the long dirt boulevard. A building started to come into view that turned out to be a motel. "I think we should rest now, Ivy. We will get to Vanuatu in two or three days", Damian announced. "Yeah, I guess we should." Ivy replied and they both scurried into the motel. They spent the night and then left first thing in the morning.

As they were eating their sandwiches that Damian had packed for them, Ivy saw a puppy lying on the side of the road and rushed over to it. "Aw, the poor thing must be parched!" she exclaimed as she took a water bottle out of her backpack and gave some water to the puny Jack Russell Terrier. Out of gratitude, the puppy followed Ivy and Damian. The group took a break and sat in a small clearing that they found. Out of nowhere, a huge bear jumped out of the tall, flowing grass and mauled Ivy. "Ivy!" Damian yelled and pushed the bear away from her, "Hurry, take Jacky and run!" Ivy got up slowly, grabbed the puppy that was cowering in fear, and ran away. The last thing she saw was Damian being thrown to the ground and yelling out in pain.

It took a while for Ivy to stop crying and when she did, she found herself in the middle of a town square. She saw a boy walk over to her and say, "You shouldn't be traveling alone, you know." "Well I wasn't up until a few minutes a go." she replied with her nose in the air. "Well sorry, then, miss. Oh, I'm Owen by the way." Owen said. "Ivy." she smiled. "Can I help you find something, Ivy?" he said. "No thanks. I have to get going." she said. "Where are you going?" he asked. "I'm going to Vanuatu, actually." Ivy replied. "Oh, that's not far from here! I'll show you the way!" he exclaimed and grabbed her hand and they set of to the other side of the village.

They were in the middle of an animated conversation when a girl stopped them. "Hey, is that your dog?" she asked. "No, I found him lying on the street. I was hoping to find his owner." Ivy replied. "Well, you're looking at her. Oh, and I'm Sydney" she announced. Ivy handed her the puppy while saying, "I'm Ivy. Well, see you around?" "Wait, can I go with you? It's the least I can do for you!" she asked. "Oh snap! This will be downright awesome!" Ivy yelled. Then the four of them set off towards Vanuatu together.

They reached Vanuatu by the next day and it was absolutely stunning. The ocean was crystal blue and the sand was pure white with palm trees everywhere. Damian had bought a cabana house online prior to the journey, so that he and Ivy could just go to the house as soon as they got there. She led Owen and Sydney to her new house so they could change and go to the beach. As they were walking to the beach, Ivy saw the figure of a person coming towards them. She squinted into the distance and recognized the person as Damian.

"Damian!" Ivy screamed as she ran to him. Owen and Sydney looked to where she was running toward. Ivy and Damian hugged briefly then she introduced Damian to Owen and Sydney. After that Ivy said to Damian, "Thanks for saving me, Damian. I could have died back there." "Yeah, probably" he said in mock casualness, and shrugged. She pushed him playfully. "Come on, you buffoon, lets go!" Ivy said. In the end, the four friends and their dog (whose name ended up being Tanner) lived happily ever after…for now.


End file.
